Arrow Car
History Origin The Arrowcar was a specially designed arrow-shaped car used by Green Arrow and his sidekick Speedy. After Oliver Queen lost his fortune, the car in return, became too expensive to keep. However, various wrecks of the cars became highly prized among collectors of super-memorabilia. For example, the Arrowcar was once destroyed during a fight between Green Arrow, Arsenal and Solomon Grundy. When a fully functional Arrowcar went on the auction block for sale, criminal elements bought it and wanted to use it for their own purposes. For instance the criminal Scavenger claimed it for his weapon collection, but Batman bought it on Green Arrow's behalf. However, once it broke down on the way back to Star City after picking it up, Green Arrow decided to destroy it after all, using the same detonator he used the first time, but this time knowing it would work since he had had it fixed by Superman. Design The design and function of the Arrowcar was similar to that of Batman Batmobile. The Arrowcar inexplicably called the Arrow Plane in the beginning was introduced during the time when Green Arrow mostly followed a similar formula as Batman. However, it was in use for many years and there were several versions of it, all with various upgrades and re-designs. The Batmobile and Arrow Car were not from the self-same source, to begin with Batman had no Batmobile he used his Bruce Wayne persona red sports car as a shadow vehicle, or patrol car but someone must have realized that that car had a licence plate, and the drivers door would have a registeration number due to the first vehicle bombing in America, a horse cart was blown up on Wall Street in about 1905, by a communist sympathizer, and since that date horses hoofs have a blacksmith number on them so that the chain of ownership could be traced, hence the drivers door having a number. So Batman got a Batmobile, the first version was either the sports car with a paint job and new bat emblem on the radiator, or a tear drop shaped car reminiscent of the Czech car, the Germans would make the Porche post war, it was attributed to have killed more Germans than the Czech Underground. The Arrowplane was based on the British land speed: Golden Arrow, in fact Green was going to be the Golden Arrow but a rival swiped the name before DC could claim it. The Golden Arrow car was 23 feet long, it was the first car to have aircraft styling, the arrow aft. It had an ejector seat before Batman had them in his Batmobile, Bats are purely as an escape device, but G.A. from the beginning used his to land on house's second floor terraces, and limited storied skyscrapers, I think the reason its not used today is due to the amazing height of present and future buildings, he would need to have an ejector seat come hang glider today. Jack Kirby with his shortened Arrow car made the ejector seat able to project our crime fighters over expanses of space, clear of a quicksand pool, over a bridge down expanse, and modern-day the concrete walling surrounding a security facility. All in all due to the film franchise there are more Batman cars than G.A. vehicles, the current Tumbler looking like a hunched up bat is very clever. Batman beat G.A. to a plane, his first craft looking very like the artist Leonardo da Vinci's helicopter plane, even down to the scalloped wings. I only remember G.A.'s delta wing based on a 1960 US Army Air Force plane, but like Batman he began in the age of propeller aircrafts. Aliases *Arrow Plane I *Arrow-Mobile Both Batman and Green Arrow housed their cars in their caves, Batman's original H,Q was not a cave, before he was situated in Gotham City, Gotham is another name for New York, he was in NY, his H,Q, under his town house was a huge basement or disused sewer. Bruce Wayne only got his Batcave in the first Hollywood movie, it also introduced an ally in a butler called Alfred, DC based there Alfred on the bald actor that played the part, if they had had copyright he would be a millionaire. The Arrowcave remained for a long time a self-same sewer system, but unlike Batman, Green Arrow was not as theatrically natured as the Dark Knight, in fact the main diffeerence between the two crime-fighters seemed to be that Batman operated at night and Green Arrow in the light of the evening and at weekends. His cupboards in his Arrow cave, left overs from kitchen fitting shops. It was Jack Kirby that gave G.A. a trophy room of his own, but it had no large penny in it, or other odd things like Superman's Fortress of Solitude, he had on show in jewlery store glass cases weapons like future arrows sent to him, they were not ego inflating effects, but things he wanted to keep safe from others. With his natural modesty it seems a bit sad that today he wears a uniform of leather, when he started out his was the simplest costume for others to ape, a T-shirt, tights, gloves and swashbuckling boots, originally the feather in his cap which was rather Robin Hood like, and would have been worn by ancient archers who would set it on the ground to observe the wind, it could be placed next to a geyser so an arrow might be fired at the right time to make it fly high into the sky and maybe fall behind him not in front? A gun has the principle of point and fire, whereas an arrow can be used subtly, arrows tips can be blanketed so that they can be fired at deer to trip them. Robin Hood if they could prove had killed a deer could be killed for killing a Royally protected species, but if he were caught with a maimed deer they could not prove anything. It is supposition that the idiom to be caught red handed is applied to archers gutting their prey. In fact of all sports archery features the most in the language, I'll kick you in the butt is not the rear but the fact archers used to be inside butts at shooting competitions. It would have been marvelous if Green Arrow had had a Popinjay in his Arrowcave, a game in three tiers, the top tier most points, and exercises where G.A. fired on the move. But my vision of what could have been is also theart ical and not in keeping with the Silver-age Green Arrow. Notes *Despite being a normal car it does have catapult seats. Trivia *There was a knock-off called the Errorcar driven by The Green Error clown. Links *http://en.dcdatabaseproject.com/Arrowcar *http://www.dcuguide.com/who.php?name=arrowcar Category:Vehicles